


Harry Hawke

by The_Katanna_Twins



Category: Dragon Age II, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Katanna_Twins/pseuds/The_Katanna_Twins
Summary: Life continues on as Harry goes through his days, but things can never stay peaceful in Kirkwall. Sequel to The Other Hawke





	Harry Hawke

Harry Hawke

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Prologue

Harry stared at his desk as he shuffled through papers trying to sort out what he still needed to read or sign. He ran a hand through his hair as he set the papers down with a small huff of frustration. Looking up, his eyes trailed throughout the room as he took in the subtle differences the last three years had made. What had once been meant to be his workroom for crafting was now also used as his bedroom and office.

Shelves and drawers lined all four walls from top to bottom with the exception of where his desk was. The desk itself was strong and sturdy; crafted by hand himself with ironbark to reinforce it to hold the weight of the shelves placed above it. The only clear space in the room remaining was in the middle of the room where Harry slept in his bedroll. Where before it had been a simple bear fur and cotton stuffed into a fennec skin big enough for one person; that was not the case any longer. His Mamae had seen to that. 

Now several thick quilts lay folded in the corner and the bedroll made of bear hide had been replaced with that of one from a Great Bear from the Emerald Graves big enough to fit two people. It was more than he really needed but Leandra had insisted. After reclaiming the Amell Estate she argued that although he had chosen to remain in the alienage with the city elves, Harry was still for all intents and purposes a Noble in Kirkwall. He had not found the energy to argue with her after the look she had given him as she commented about how she wished he would into the mansion with herself and his sister.

All it had taken though was that one concession for his Mamae to feel that the rest of his small home also needed to be decorated and furnished properly. The only concession the woman had made was that she would only by the materials for him to craft and build it all himself. This way it would cut down on cost, and while his home was probably the most well furnished in the alienage, it would not look like he was overly rich. He couldn't complain much as it had helped him to provide better for the three kids he had taken into his home. 

Well, he couldn't really call Pryce a kid any longer. He was now a young man at the age of eighteen, after all. Pryce now slept in a single bed against the wall in the main living area. He had asked Harry if it was alright, and Harry had given his approval knowing that the girls would need more privacy as they were becoming young women.

Celi was now thirteen, and Arina fifteen, the same age Pryce had been when he had taken the three of them in. While Pryce ran errands for Harry or helped Anders in his clinic, Arina and Celi took care of the house. Arina did most of the cooking and cleaning while Celi often helped clean or went out to see if she could help anyone in the alienage with minor chores. A least once a week, Leandra would insist that they all come for a family dinner in Hightown mainly so she could visit with the girls.

Harry sighed as he sat back in his chair. Three years had passed, but there hadn't been a day that went by in which he hadn't been kept busy. He had his job as the voice for the elves in the alienage at the Keep, reports he made weekly to Aveline about the state of things, helping Anders with the clinic as well as keeping an eye on Justice, listening to the problems of the elves within the alienage, building and crafting for himself as well as the city elves to improve living conditions as much as he could. There was also finding the time to spend with his family or to go to the Hanged Man to keep up with his friends or visit the Sabrae Clan and more. The list was never-ending, and he found himself grateful to have Pryce, Arina, and Celi helping where they could as it was that much less that he had to try to keep up with.

It had been slow going, but Harry was learning and figuring out who he could trust. He knew that he had to have things settled before he left. He would need someone to keep an eye on things in the alienage when he was gone. Things had started improving, but he wasn't yet satisfied that it would continue unless someone took over for him. He also knew that he would need a way to keep in contact with others. 

Once he left Harry would be spending a lot of his time searching out ancient elven ruins. He would be gone for months or years as he searched and gathered information. Truly, Harry doubted he would be able to return to Kirkwall once he started traveling. There was so much of the elve's history that had been lost. He knew that unless he was really lucky then he would most likely spend the rest of his days away from what was left of his family. It was a saddening thought, but he had chosen his path long ago.

Even his sleeping hours were spent working to improve his abilities in the fade. Since there was no one to teach him, Harry had been left to figure out a lot of it on his own. He had learned much from the spirits when he could, and stayed away from the demons. He had figured out how to manipulate the fade to his own will to change his surroundings, and soon it became as natural as breathing. There was so much more that he knew he was capable of according to a Spirit of Knowledge he had spoken to. 

The Grey Wardens had left Kirkwall shortly after Harry had returned from visiting the clan. It hadn't been until months later that they had learned Carver had survived. Mamae had been beside herself. She had been relieved to know that she hadn't lost Carver to the Blight after having lost Bethany not so long before. While she was saddened that Carver would not be with them in Kirkwall at least he still lived. Though she never knew how long it would take, they could still write letters, and she had found some peace with that.

Harry didn't know if he would ever see his little brother again. The only peace he had been able to take was knowing that he was alive, and according to a letter he had sent Harry, had found a purpose he believed in. Harry had known that his brother and sister would have to find their own place in the world just as he had. If Carver had found his path then Harry could only be happy for him.

In the last three years, tensions had been building in Kirkwall. This was due to the continued presence of the Qunari camped in the Docks. The Arishok insisted that they were waiting on their ship. Harry knew there was more to the story. He didn't know much about the Qun, admittedly, but he did know it wouldn't take four years for a ship to arrive for them to return to Par Vollen. The question in his mind was what were they after?

Yet another thing on his mind was his relationship with a certain elf. Harry and Fenris had continued their friendship after the time Fenris had gone with him to wear the Dalish had camped. Since then, Fenris had watched him more as if he was trying to figure him out. Harry didn't really know what Fenris thought or felt about him, but his own feelings had just grown stronger. It left him confused and a little saddened.

In his head, Harry knew that any relationship more than friendship between the two of them would inevitably fail. Fenris hated mages with a passion, and for as much as Harry didn't act like what Fenris expected, he was still a mage. There was also the fact that once things were in place that Harry would be leaving Kirkwall. Fenris and Harry ultimately had different goals. 

Fenris sought to be truly free of Denarius, but the Magister's shadow would likely hunt him as long as the man was alive. Fenris longed more than anything for a place to belong. Somewhere he could settle down and make a life. Harry knew that Kirkwall was probably the closest the elven man had ever come to having that, but that was not the future Harry knew could ever be his own. He knew from the day that he had accepted the Vallislin on his arms that he had given up that kind of life.

In his head, Harry knew this, but his heart still wished for there to be more.

After another sigh, Harry ran his hand through his loose long hair for the third time in the last half hour. Noting the slightly greasy feeling he knew he would have to make a visit to Merril's soon to used her washroom or to Hightown to use the one at the estate. Sometimes he really missed his life before Thedas. Indoor plumbing, true indoor plumbing, was very rare in Thedas as their technology was a bit archaic in comparison to where he had been born. Harry had spent the first few months of his new life in Thedas yearning for a hot shower. Now though, he was far too used to the state of things.

"Harry? Supper is ready." Arina's voice interrupted his thoughts as she knocked lightly on his door.

"Thank you, Arina. I'll be there in a moment." Harry replied as he stood and stretched to get the kinks out of his back from having been sitting for too long.

He would get back to work soon enough, but for the moment he would enjoy the meal Arina had prepared for him. He had time yet before he left Kirkwall to worry about everything else. Time yet for the details to be worked out. 

He had to be sure the People in Kirkwall would be alright once he was gone. Right now the hostilities developing between the humans of Kirkwall and the Qunari boded ill for that goal. If that meant Harry had to work all the harder then that was what he would have to do. He had to be ready to ensure the People, and his family would make it out of the confrontation. 

The way things were going they were sitting on a powder keg. All someone had to do was light a match and the situation was bound to blow to hell.

123456

Well, this is the first chapter of Harry Hawke. I know it's not much, but I felt I should do some sort of overview of what the three years were like for Harry. They never really tell us in the game of what really happened with the characters in the time between Act 1, 2, and 3. Harry Hawke will cover Act 2 and 3 of the Dragon Age 2 timeline. I have most of it already mapped out. I also have started on the story progression and notes for the third part of this trilogy, but that will be a ways off yet.

I'll be starting on the next chapter when I have time and can access the internet again. I hope you enjoyed this small bit for what it was worth. Let me know what you thought!

Ryu


End file.
